


Vientre de Alquiler

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie es un poco idiota pero lo superara, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Embarazo Masculino, Embarazo por contrato, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Las etiquetas se aumentaran conforme avance la historia, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Soft Timothée Chalamet, Sub Timothée Chalamet, Timmy embarazado, Timmy es una mamá cariñosa, dinámica de donceles, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: Un atractivo millonario ruso… Un embarazo por conveniencia.Lo único que Timothée Chalamet desea es escapar de su traumático pasado y su peligroso ex novio, pero ¿Dónde podría encontrar refugio?... Tras una reunión con el hombre más apuesto que nunca ha conocido, lo encuentra.Se llama Armand Hammer, un sexy millonario ruso y lo mejor es que él quiere ayudarlo… ¿Su propuesta? Que tenga a su bebé, a cambio, lo protegerá y le proporcionará los cuidados y lujos que necesita para vivir cómodamente.Mientras decide si aceptará un trabajo de un calibre tan alto, Timmy se da cuenta de que ese acuerdo puede ser justo lo que necesita para pasar página y seguir adelante.Está historia NO me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra original de Ciara Cole.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Vientre de Alquiler

**Author's Note:**

> Pues mis linduras regrese con una nueva historia, a la cual no me puedo resistir por que no hay nada más lindo en mi mente que imaginarme a un Timmy muy embarazado, espero que les guste y la disfruten, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, les mando muchas buenas vibras y un fuerte abrazo. 
> 
> Recuerden está historia NO me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra original de Ciara Cole.

Es el mayor paso que ha dado en sus treinta y seis años de vida, por lo que no es de extrañar que, a pesar de toda la investigación que requiere, adoptara un enfoque bastante práctico, no quiere dejar ningún cabo suelto en todo lo relacionado con su decisión de convertirse en padre.

Cientos de mujeres y donceles habían contestado al anuncio y, después de varias semanas de realizar pruebas y filtraciones, su equipo había elaborado una lista de los diez mejores candidatos, todas las mujeres y donceles tienen sus encantos y sus virtudes, sin embargo, para él, la mayoría de las mujeres le parecen hermosas muñecas de plástico a tamaño real, rubias o morenas, de largas piernas y, algunas, atributos quirúrgicamente realzados.

En cuanto a los donceles, no estaban nada mal, aunque algunos le parecieron demasiado forzados por lucir _encantadores,_ utilizaron brillo labial que enmarcan dolorosas sonrisas y mejillas demasiado ruborizadas para ser natural, pero, uno de ellos destaco de una forma que no sabe cómo definir, quizás tiene que ver con lo pura que le parece su aura, acarició su labio superior mientras observa las fotos y los vídeos del candidato llamada _Timmy_.

Es una de los poco donceles que habían llegado al top ten y él único de aspecto natural, sin ninguna clase de maquillaje, con un aire refinado y lujoso, tampoco vestía ostentosos ropajes, no parecía que se preocupara mucho por lucir sofisticado, tiene piel de porcelana que incluso le parece tan suave y delicada, preciosos ojos verde avellana, un delicado rubor natural y unos preciosos labios rosados, incluso ese juguetón rizo castaño que cae sobre su frente descuidadamente le parece adorable. Es perfecto.

* * *

 _Dos semanas antes_.

Timothée se encuentra dentro de en un café analizando el tablón de anuncios, la noche anterior había dormido en el autobús, preocupado por cuánto le iba a durar el dinero que había logrado llevar con él, necesita trabajo y un sitio para dormir.

Uno de los anuncios captó su interés:

_Se buscan aspirantes a actrices y actores donceles._

_Edad 21-27 años._

_Buen estado de salud y condición física._

_No debe consumir sustancias toxicas, ni alcohol._

_Dispuestos a realizar escenas peligrosas._

_Debe comprometerse a una producción con un año de duración._

_Discreción absoluta._

_Enviar email para recibir instrucciones._

No sabe nada sobre actuación, su principal talento es la música el piano se le da bastante bien, y la pintura, incluso lleva consigo unos cuantos cuadros que espera poder vender, pero sin un lugar en el que trabajar de manera estable, no podría producir más, necesita saber más sobre el enigmático anuncio; es su única esperanza próxima.

Aquel mismo día respondió al correo eléctrico con interés, en respuesta fue invitado a una mansión que parece sacada de una película, es alucinante.

Perdió la cuenta de todas las mujeres y donceles que entraron mientras esperan en un enorme vestíbulo, pudo ver cámaras por todas partes, y la gente que parecía estar a cargo vestía con un máximo de elegancia corporativa, observó a los otros candidatos donceles, pero ninguno parece interesado en hablar con él, tal vez porque tiene aspecto de vagabundo y ellos tiene apariencia de salir de una sesión fotográfica para una revista de modas.

Había estado huyendo durante el último mes, por lo que apenas se había preocupado por su apariencia, desea poder contar al menos con el beneficio de un brillo de labios o incluso un cepillo para intentar controlar sus rizos salvajes, suspiró y se encogió en su asiento, no tiene expectativa alguna, pero se sintió animado observando toda aquella actividad a su alrededor ¿Sería algún tipo de reality show? La impresionante casa, las cámaras y los ocupados asistentes pululando por todas partes y, por supuesto, las hermosas personas que esperan su turno.

Había visto bastante televisión como para poder alimentar su imaginación, y se preguntó si sería uno de esos programas cursis en los que un famoso busca una pareja, sofocó una risa ante aquella idea, sí, claro, en ese caso ya se podría marchar porque nadie lo elegiría para algo así, pero quizás hoy sería su día de suerte, cuando llegó, le habían pedido que llenera un formulario, y pronto escuchó su nombre.

Salió cinco minutos más tarde, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¡Lo habían elegido! Bueno, había sido preseleccionado y en aquellos momentos, una sonriente mujer lo acompaña a la que sería su habitación.

\- La prueba de selección es continua, por lo que necesitamos que permanezcas aquí durante los próximos días, para realizar ensayos y otras comprobaciones - Le explicó la simpática ayudante, que se presentó como Misty - Lo acompañó hasta el ascensor y subieron al tercer piso - Se alojará en este piso con los otros veinticuatro candidatos, compartirá la habitación con otros dos donceles ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con ello? – Él parpadeó con confusión.

\- Oh, no, ninguno… ¿Ha dicho que me alojaré aquí durante los próximos días?

\- Puede que, hasta una semana, con todos los gastos pagados por supuesto - Añadió Misty, sonriendo.

Tuvo que sofocar un grito, todo aquello debe que ser un muy buen sueño; pellizcó discretamente el interior de su muñeca para asegurarse de que no lo fuera, _joder_ , no, no está soñando, sólo tiene que averiguar de qué va todo y hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar, intento preguntarle tentativamente a Misty por todo el misterio.

\- No se preocupe, si llega a la final de la selección, se le proporcionarán todos los detalles necesarios, hasta entonces, la mayor parte de la información se mantendrá en secreto para garantizar una apropiada privacidad del proyecto, espero que lo entienda

La situación es un poco extraña, pero no se encuentra en posición de ser quisquilloso, sin embargo, ni en sus sueños más salvajes se habría imaginado en lo que se acaba de meter.

En dos semanas de realizar varias pruebas físicas y exámenes médicos, grabar diferentes videos con diálogos extraños y participar en un sinfín de sesiones fotográficas, formo parte del top ten para sorpresa de todos, incluso de él mismo y no solo eso, llego a ser el elegido entre el resto de donceles preciosos y atractivas mujeres ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Aún no puede creerlo por completo, pensó que todo se trataba de una mala broma, pero lo comenzó a creer cuando viajo en primera clase para conocer a quien sería su jefe.

Una limusina le espero fuera del aeropuerto, el chofer guardo su ligero equipaje en el maletero, mientras él se ponía cómodo en el interior del amplio vehículo equipado con un mini bar, abarrotado con toda clase de jugos y agua gasificada, pequeños emparedados de jamón y queso, así como una gran variedad de uvas dulces, melocotones y manzanas, comienza a sentirse como una celebridad de Hollywood. 

Condujeron por un largo tiempo a través de las calles de Moscú, hasta dejar atrás las abaratadas carreteras y los coloridos edificios, tomando una nueva ruta lejos del ruido de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una inmaculada finca bordeada de pinos cubiertos de nieve, al igual que todo el camino de entrada, simulando que la preciosa mansión de fondo, se encuentra flotando en medio de las nubes, _Joder, otra mansión_.

Necesita un lugar seguro para que no lo encontrara el chiflado de su ex novio, y no pudo haber escogido un sitio mejor, aunque… ¿Cómo puede confiar en que realmente estará seguro si aún no sabe lo que le espera? No entiende por qué lo eligieron a él, había visto el tipo de mujeres y donceles que se presentaron como candidatos para el mismo puesto, y él no podía competir contra el glamur y elegancia de ninguno, entonces… ¿Por qué esta allí? ¿Por qué él de entre todos? Espera que pronto tenga la oportunidad de reformular esa misma pregunta al hombre responsable de todo el proyecto, cuando lo conociera personalmente, luego de tantos días de pruebas.

Cuando la limusina se estaciono frente a las puertas de la gran mansión, un hombre la esperaba al pie de la escalera con lo que parecía un grueso abrigo, anarco una ceja al observar la gruesa prenda de ropa, cuando bajo del automóvil una helada corriente de aire estremeció su piel abrazándose así mismo por instinto, el hombre se acercó rápidamente a su lado ofreciéndole el enorme abrigo, lo acepto sin titubear con una tímida sonrisa, si no se estuviera congelando está seguro que estaría tan sonrojado como una manzana, se colocó rápidamente el abrigo disfrutando del cambio de temperatura de su cuerpo, no disfrutaría enfermarse en su primer día de _trabajo._

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la entrada de la mansión, el hombre lo condujo a través de los elegantes pasillo hasta una oficina tipo biblioteca señorial, detrás de un enorme escritorio se encuentra una figura que se colocó de pie cuando ellos entraron acompañados de un profundo silencio, para entonces, se siente muy lejos de estar tranquilo, pero al observar al hombre que tiene enfrente, olvidó toda clase de nervios.

Parpadeó varias veces en in intento de asegurarse de lo que está viendo es real, _santo Dios_ , ¿Quién demonios es aquel hombre?... Es ridículamente guapo y … Tan enorme, no puede medir menos de un metro noventaicinco, hombros anchos y un pecho del que espera sea tan grueso como lo parece, el enorme cuerpo se ve impresionante enfundado en el impecable traje a medida, profundos ojos azules, el cabello rubio brillante, y una atractiva barba que decora su fuerte mentón, parece una jodida estrella de cine, con un toque rústico en los pómulos y barbilla, los labios, sin embargo, sólo pueden calificarse cómo exuberantes, permaneció observándolo por largos segundos, sintiendo los primeros indicios de atracción física en su cuerpo desde hacía un par de años, ni siquiera la relación con su ex le había provocado tantas mariposas en el estómago.

Él hombre se presentó como _Armand Hammer,_ con una profunda y sensual vos provocando que sus rodillas temblaran, le preguntó si se sentía listo para escuchar su proposición, pensó que no le importaría escuchar cualquier cosa que saliese de aquella sexy boca, y menos con aquel seductor y varonil acento ruso, se sumó al misterio que constituye aquel hombre, quién es y qué hace allí, en aquella apartada mansión de la ciudad, y qué demonios quiere de alguien como él.

– Bueno, veamos de qué se trata todo este misterio - Respondió despreocupadamente, acomodándose en la silla más cercana.

\- Puedes llamarme Armie- Ella asintió, de acuerdo, Armie se escucha bien, como un enorme oso de felpa.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el cine, no he realizado ninguna prueba de actuación, pero me han tomado una cantidad ridícula de fotografías, al igual que me han sometido a todo tipo de exámenes médicos y me han preguntado por mis antecedentes clínicos ¿De qué se trata? Teniendo en cuenta que aún no he firmado nada…

* * *

Armie permitió que el pequeño doncel continuara con su exposición de lo que había vivido en los últimos días, aprovechando el momento para observar la belleza natural del niño, es mucho más hermoso que en las fotografías, las cuales no le hacen ninguna justicia, a esos brillantes ojos verdes, la piel lechosa que parecía invitarlo a comprobar si es tan suave como lo parece, los gruesos labios rosados como una fresa madura, y esos rizos salvajes, tuvo que controlarse por un momento para no tirar de ellos y ver como rebotan hasta enmarcar el dulce rostro, el doncel se le asemejaba a una de las completas esculturas griegas, con rasgos suaves y elegantes.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el niño se había quedado sin palabras y le dejaría hablar, hizo una pausa para crear un efecto, y después decir despreocupadamente - Necesito un vientre de alquiler para que de vida a mi hijo.

Los ojos de Timmy se abrieron ampliamente, eso es lo último que esperaba escuchar

\- Sabes lo que es un vientre de alquiler ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó Armie cuando lo miró con la boca abierta atónito.

\- Claro que sí - Respondió, intentando recuperarse del shock, su nerviosismo volvió y comenzó a agitarse en su asiento, no puede creer que hubiese viajado tan lejos para esta broma de mal gusto - Si se trata de eso, creo que ambos hemos malgastando el tiempo - Dijo con tanta tranquilidad como pudo, deseando salir corriendo de aquella casa ese hombre debía estar loco.

\- ¿Por qué no me permites explicártelo todo y después tomas una decisión? - Le pregunto el hombre, sentándose en un elegante sillón a su izquierda de donde esta sentado.

Se estremeció, apretó los puños, relajó las rodillas y trato de mantener un ritmo tranquilo en su respiración, obligándose a actuar de forma razonable - Estoy tratando de decidir si realmente tengo curiosidad para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

\- Entonces, permíteme despertar tu interés; un año, siete millones de euros, tres reglas – se odio por quedar atrapado en el acento del hombre y la forma en que sus palabras consiguieron despertar algo de su curiosidad.

\- Te escucho - Añadió, con un nudo en la garganta, aun no muy convencido de saber si realmente quiere escuchar la propuesta por completo.

\- Durante un año, vivirás en mi casa, con todos los gastos pagados más una prestación para tus propias necesidades, hasta que nazca el bebé, al final de ese año, recibirás siete millones de euros, a cambio de todo eso, deberás acatar tres estipulaciones, abstenerte de alcohol y drogas, someterte a una adecuada y rigurosa atención médica personal durante todo el embarazo, y mantener el acuerdo en absoluta confidencialidad, sin excepciones.

Miro fijamente al hombre al lado suyo y sin pestañear completamente atónito, pero él no parecía sentirse molesto por el escrutinio de su mirada- ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que deseas hacer esto? y ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?

\- ¿Por qué lo hago? - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los rígidos labios, por primera vez desde que entro aquella habitación - Porque me gusta tener el control - Ya se lo había imaginado, aquel hombre transmite un aire de imposición y da la sensación de estar acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se propone, mordió su lengua y se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario - Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que quiero planear mi futuro, y eso incluye un heredero, nunca he mantenido una relación romántica a largo plazo y, en cuanto al matrimonio, digamos que no soy un fanático de esa institución, me resulta difícil relacionarme con mujeres u hombres en general, y he decidido que un vientre de alquiler se ajusta perfectamente a mis necesidades - _Armie_ levantó de forma súbita, se paseó por el elegante suelo de madera sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de él - Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta ¿Por qué te elegí a ti Timothée Chalamet? ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

Él se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en su asiento, no tiene una educación cara, tampoco tiene algo que lo haga especial al resto, es muy simple y nada lujoso, incluso sus caderas son más pequeñas que las del resto de los donceles, sus extremidades son escuálidas y su cuerpo carece de curvas extravagantes - No tengo la menor idea.

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento y siempre me dejo guiar por mis instintos.

No estaba segura de creerle, aunque puede percibir algo primitivo en el hombre a un nivel subliminal, él proviene de una familia de clase media, pero nunca se habían llevado del todo bien con sus padres; su temperamento artístico combinado con su desbordante energía, solía desesperarlos y ocasionar largas discusiones, si se ve obligado a sentarse durante largos momentos, suele inquietarse y tiende a moverse nerviosamente; había intentado sobrevivir con su arte para demostrarle a su padre que podría salir adelante sin tener que vender su alma a alguna corporación, pero para su desgracia no había tenido suerte en ello.

No puede decirle a su familia dónde se encuentra, ya que su ex sabe exactamente cómo sacarles información y él había escapado de su departamento en busca de un sitio en el que pudiera esconderse una temporada hasta que estuviera seguro de que no iría tras él, aún recuerda como lo persiguió violentamente cuando huyo por primera vez, lo acoso y lo siguió hasta forzarlo a regresar intimidando a las personas que intentaron ayudarlo, aún recuerda como los golpes y los insultos se volvieron mil veces peores, apenas y sobrevivo a la paliza que le dio la primera noche que volvió al departamento, no dudaría que intente hacer lo mismo si conoce su ubicación, pero no está seguro de que podría sobrevivir está ves, pestañeo un par de veces en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, tomo una profunda respiración y foto las palmas de sus manos contra sus puntiagudas rodillas antes de poder enfocar su mente en la propuesta del hombre.

\- Se que sabes mucho sobre mí y yo no te conozco… - Preguntó, enfocando su mirada en el rostro del hombre.

\- Sé lo suficiente de ti como para estar seguro de que eres el candidato adecuado - Le dijo el hombre cortando sus palabras - Pero si hay algo que se me haya escapado, cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, me lo contarás ¿verdad? porque no me gustan los secretos y mucho menos las mentiras, _Timothée_ \- Al escuchar su nombre perfectamente bien pronunciado con ese varonil acento, sintió una extraña y placentera sensación de hormigueo en su columna vertebral, expandiéndose en su espalda baja, ocultó un escalofrío e inhaló profundamente, sabe que este hombre no tiene ni la menor idea de que se encuentra huyendo de su abusivo ex novio, y que por lo tanto no tiene ni casa ni dinero, pero no está dispuesto a revelarlo, es vergonzoso y humillante tener que contar los años de abuso que sufrió, además, aún no está seguro de acceder a nada - No he hecho nada peligroso, y tampoco algo que infrinja la ley - Dijo honestamente -No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

\- Tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí - Fue una inesperada respuesta que lo hizo centrar toda su atención en el hombre - Puedes averiguar casi todo sobre mí en internet.

\- ¿Eres famoso?

\- Soy rico- Respondió Armie con un tono seco - Muy rico, uno de los cinco CEOs rusos más ricos del país, mi empresa petrolera, que fundé cuando tenía veinticinco años, vale miles de millones de euros, un observador diría que soy excéntrico por elegir esta opción para conseguir un heredero, pero cuando me conozcas mejor, entenderás que es la alternativa más razonable, mi bebé, mis términos, tú sólo tendrás que someterte a los procedimientos necesarios y asegurarte de estar sano durante nueve meses hasta que concibas y un mes después para que puedas alimentarlo y cerrar el vínculo emocional con él, después, serás libre para seguir con tu vida, y yo tendré a mi heredero, y si lo deseas puedo contratar a un médico que arregle tu cuerpo luego de que des a luz, sé que muchos donceles les gusta recuperar su figura después de un parto, al final del año todos saldremos ganando.

\- Claro y simple - Murmuró mientras su mente intenta procesar toda la información que recibió -Tengo que pensarlo, pasar un año atado con un embarazo, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente sufrirán un montón de cambios y como seguramente sabrás, nunca he estado embarazado, no tengo la menor idea de lo que signifique ser una _madre_.

\- No tendrás que preocuparte por la responsabilidad, una vez que nazca el bebé, no será problema tuyo, yo me encargaré de todo.

Mordió su labio inferior y observó la intensa mirada azulina, hay algo auténtico en el hombre, en aquellas duras líneas de la piel bronceada, alrededor de labios y ojos, es sumamente apuesto, enormemente rico y rebosa en porte y presencia, puede tener a cualquier persona que quisiera rogándole por ser la _madre_ de sus hijos y sin embargo prefirió escoger aquel insólito y poco convencional, pero sumamente privado método.

– Necesito tiempo para pensarlo- Repitió con un suspiro.

\- Tienes tres días – El hombre respondió bruscamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola -Estaré fuera de casa por negocios, cuando regrese, me darás tu respuesta o pasaré al siguiente candidato, una vez que decido hacer algo, no me gusta perder el tiempo con indecisiones, puedes hospedarte aquí mientras consideras mi propuesta, mi ayudante Sophie se encargará de que tengas contigo todo lo que necesites.

Como por arte de magia, la propia _Sophie_ apareció en la entrada del estudio, él se levantó de su asiento con las rodillas aún temblorosas, logrando exitosamente caminar hasta la puerta, apenas miró a Armie, dudando en poder aguantar una mirada tan de cerca de aquel magnético hombre, no entiende por qué le hace sentir de aquella forma, atribuyéndolo a una simple reacción de agradecimiento por otorgarle comida y hospedaje gratuito por más de dos semanas, no está seguro si debería aceptar el trato, pero aquel tren de pensamientos atractivos por el hombre es peligroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y recuerda que puedes encontrarme en IG como @hela_fanfics


End file.
